Campania
DON'T EDIT HER. ASK FOR PERMISSION. General Infos Campania ( カンパニア''Kanpania'' ) is a fan-made character, who is the lil sister of Romano and Veneziano; she wasn't often with GrandPa Rome, but she ever loved him. Appearance Francesca is young ( 18 Years Old ) and wears a scarf with italian flag, a simple top, red socks and jeans shorts. On the belts, there is the write "Pizza ~ Pasta". She has got a large breast. She has brown hair and eyes, typical of Italy, the curl like his brothers and grandpa Rome. She ever has a blush on her face, without any reason. Personality She's tsundere, terribly tsundere; when she meets somebody, say just "Hi". She loves really much her friends and hates stay alone. She loves cook, art, music, literature, animals. She really looks like his bro Veneziano when see kawaii things, expecially Kumajiro-San, aka Canada's bear, and she really looks like his bro Romano when a boy ( AND JUST BOYS ) hug her or take her hand. She has got "heavy hands". She is really frank. Like his bro Romano, she likes to say Bastard! ''or something like that. Marukaite Chikyuu Japanese: ねえねえ PAPA ワインちょうだい ねえねえ MAMA ねえねえ MAMA 昔に食べたパスタの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 あたし　カンパニア アア　ひとふでで 見える　素晴らしい世界 ピザは素晴らしいです カンパニア Romanji: Nee nee papa wain choudai Nee nee mama nee nee mama Mukashi ni tabeta pasta no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Atahsi Kanpania Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Piza wa subarashidesu Kanpania! English: Hey hey papa, give me wine Hey hey mama, hey hey mama I can't forget the taste, Of the pasta I ate before Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm Campania Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, The pizza is great Campania Relations '''NORTH ITALY: '''Loves him, just like a brother, sometimes they looks like to die ... '''ROMANO (aka South Italy): '''They're always togheter, have the same interests and Spain deluge of insults as if nothing had. They make ever pizzas and pasta togheter! GRANDPA ROME: She ever loved him and they had a great relation; he teached to her all: draw, write, read. '''GERMANY: '''For her is a normal friend and, like him, it's serious and diligent, often. When she looks like Veneziano, Germany rest shocking. JAPAN: She has a little crush for him, but she never had admit that. When she's angry, she goes to him for a moment of relax. They're good friends. '''ENGLAND: '''He's one of her best friends. At lil age, Campania ever went to him to escape from Spain. Why not to Austria, that is nearest? To go from Austria-san, had to go to France ... She enjoy really much his tea! '''FRANCE:' Don't talk of him in front of her. She starts to beat up everyone and everything. CHINA: '''Normal friends, they have in common a passion for pretty things (but she hates Hel*PIXELS*ty, and that makes China sad...) '''AMERICA: '''Great friends, they ever plays videogames or go to Mc Donald to eat really much. Together they shake the earth! RUSSIA: She doesn't hate him, but he scary her...a bit... '''CANADA: '''Her love interest, even if they kind of have a messy relationship. '''SPAIN: '''She doesn't hate him, cause he had care of her for much time. They are normal friends. '''KUMAJIRO: '''Who touch him in front of her die. '''SEALAND: She takes care of him like a mum and hate when England scolds him! AUSTRIA: 'He is a reference point for her. They are great friends. '''PRUSSIA: '...Nothing to say. They're just crazy! '''HUNGARY AND SEYCHELLES: '''They are like big sisters; she loves they! '''LITHUANIA: '''She loves his calm and his diligence. She comes to Russia just for him. '''DENMARK: '''Her nordic's friend. They ever annoy Norway and plays togheter. They're great friends! '''With other nations... All normal, like normal friends. :3 TIPICAL PHRASES: Spain b-bastard... Don't touch Kumajiro. '' Let me go or I'll kick you ass! ''Ah! My french pronunciation sucks...